


Tarde de Travessuras

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [24]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Passando um dia em família, Freddie aprende novas lições com pequenos professores e relembra o valor da união de sua família do coração. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).





	Tarde de Travessuras

A casa dos Taylor estava cheia naquele domingo, recebendo todos os seus amigos, inclusive Freddie, e era justamente por causa dele que toda a família estava reunida outra vez. O Live Aid tinha acontecido há um mês atrás e, além de ser um marco na carreira do Queen, tinha um significado mais profundo para Freddie, Brian, Roger e John, tinha marcado o retorno de sua amizade e nada melhor para comemorar isso do que um almoço em família.

A sra. May tinha tomado conta da cozinha e Dominique a deixou à vontade, já que Chrissie amava cozinhar, ainda mais para toda a família. Assim, quando a refeição ficou pronta, todos se fartaram e cobriram Chrissie de elogios, o que a fez corar, como ela sempre reagia, por mais que estivesse acostumada com eles.

Um pouco depois, Chrissie teve a ideia de fazer biscoitos e Veronica se voluntariou para ajudá-la. Apesar da ansiedade, as crianças sabiam que ia demorar para os biscoitos ficarem prontos, e iam se entediar ainda mais se ficassem ali esperando sem fazer nada, então Felix teve uma ideia.

-Gente, não querem ir andar de bicicleta na rua? - ele propôs e Jimmy foi o primeiro a levantar, acompanhando seu amigo.

-Eu também quero! - Rory concordou com o irmão.

Robert e Michael então os seguiram, Felix foi até sua mãe para pedir permissão.

-Mãe, podemos ir andar de bicicleta? - Felix perguntou a Dominique.

-Por mim, tudo bem - a sra. Taylor concordou - mas alguém precisa ficar olhando vocês.

-Eu vou - Freddie se ofereceu, surpreendendo a todos - só não esqueçam de nos chamar quando os biscoitos estiverem prontos.

-Ah pode deixar que eu não esqueço - Dominique garantiu, achando engraçado ele gostar tanto de biscoitos como as crianças, mas isso era unânime entre todos.

Freddie se contentou em se escorar no muro da casa, observando as crianças se revezarem, usando as bicicletas de Rory e Felix. Era fascinante como eles se entendiam tão bem, não brigavam nem disputavam pra ver quando seria sua vez, apenas brincavam em harmonia. Apesar de as coisas serem bem diferentes com os adultos, e Freddie e os companheiros se desentenderem às vezes, a união deles era tão sólida quanto a das crianças.

De repente, Jimmy parou um pouco, notando Freddie sozinho, ali no canto. Se compadecendo do tio, o menino se aproximou, querendo lhe fazer companhia.

-Está tudo bem, tio Freddie? - perguntou o pequeno May.

-Sim, Jimmy, eu estou bem - Freddie sorriu pra ele - e você? O que tá fazendo aqui? Se cansou de esperar sua vez?

-Não, não é isso - o menino balançou a cabeça - eu achei que você estava muito sozinho aqui, será que não...

Jimmy hesitou, um tanto envergonhado.

-Eu vou amar se você quiser ficar aqui, conversando comigo - Freddie o tranquilizou, o que fez o menino sorrir e o adulto pensar o quanto seu sobrinho do coração era como seus pais.

-Ah está bem - Jimmy retomou, mais animado - eu queria te dizer, tio, que sentimos sua falta com a gente, fazia tempo que você não passava um dia com todo mundo.

-Bom, é verdade - aquilo impactou Freddie, mas ele não fugiu de admitir seus erros - eu inventei de arrumar amigos novos, quando os de sempre foram sempre maravilhosos.

-Mamãe diz que não tem problema em fazer novos amigos - ponderou o pequeno May - mas às vezes isso é difícil, pra quem tem vergonha, que nem eu...

-Ah mas isso não é ruim, quer dizer, ser tímido - Freddie deu um sorriso compreensivo - até eu sou tímido algumas vezes.

-Não acredito, tio Freddie - Jimmy riu, mas sem malícia - você canta na frente de milhares de pessoas!

-Mas eu sempre subo no palco nervoso - Freddie reiterou - igual seu pai e o tio Deaky, até tio Roger tem um certo nervosismo, faz parte.

-Entendo - Jimmy pôs uma mão no queixo, pensativo - eu também tenho meus momentos de coragem.

Ele e o tio de coração trocaram um sorriso, sendo interrompidos por Felix, que acabou tendo uma ideia inesperada.

-Jimmy, sua vez! - o pequeno Taylor veio até o amigo avisá-lo - e pode ir depois dele, tio Freddie.

-O que? - o adulto se assustou - não, é a brincadeira de vocês, e eu também... Não, Felix, me desculpa, mas estou bem aqui.

Freddie tinha ficado constrangido com a proposta, já que ele nunca tinha aprendido a andar de bicicleta na vida (apesar de compor uma música sobre isso), e temia fazer papel de bobo na frente das crianças.

-Ah tio, por favor! Eu deixo você andar bastante! - Felix prometeu, tentando persuadir o tio.

-Não, Felix, é que... - e ali estava Freddie se comportando de um jeito que seus sobrinhos raramente viam, mas os pais deles conheciam muito bem - eu não sei andar de bicicleta.

-Mesmo? Mas não tem problema - Felix logo resolveu tudo - a gente ensina!

-Ensina mesmo? - Freddie se espantou em como o jovenzinho Taylor estava lidando bem com a situação, e ele acabou se rendendo à generosidade do filho de Roger e Dominique - então me dê sua primeira lição, Professor Taylor!

-Tá legal - Felix riu e Freddie o seguiu.

Por mais que a bicicleta fosse mais baixa do que a altura ideal para que um adulto andasse, Freddie se sentiu mais seguro por sentar num banco mais baixo, que o deixava mais perto do chão. Rory se ofereceu para segurar o guidão enquanto seu tio se equilibrava e seu irmão instruía.

-Você tem que pedalar sem parar tio Freddie, mas tem que ser devagar, pra não perder o equilíbrio - Felix falou de um jeito que lembrava sua mãe - e se você quiser parar, também freia devagarinho, mas não se preocupa, nós vamos segurar o guidão, só vamos soltar depois que você aprender.

-Ok - Freddie sorriu, contente pela explicação, mas ainda inseguro.

-Pronto? Vai! - Felix pediu e Freddie pedalou devagar com Rory o guiando.

Travessa como seu pai, a menina fez uma curva sem avisar o tio, o que assustou Freddie um pouco. Determinação estava no sangue do senhor Mercury e, por isso, ele não desistiu. Se sentindo mais seguro, ele fez sinal pra que Rory soltasse e ela o deixou tentar sozinho. Quando a bicicleta tremeu, ela voltou a segurar o guidão, para impedir que o tio caísse. Freddie acabou rindo como uma criança, comemorando seu grande feito. Ele tentou mais uma vez, e conseguiu frear e fazer curvas sem se desequilibrar.

-Eu já sei o que vou querer de Natal esse ano! - anunciou Freddie, animado, fazendo as crianças rirem.

Dominique veio avisá-los de que os biscoitos estavam prontos e sorriu ao ver o que Freddie estava fazendo.

-Não acredito que deu tempo de você aprender a andar de bicicleta! - a sra. Taylor disse admirada, com as mãos na cintura.

-Essas crianças são mágicas, Domi! - Freddie freou e riu, chegando a erguer os braços rapidamente.

-Com certeza são - Dominique assentiu, deixando Freddie e as crianças entrarem na casa primeiro.

Já preparada para um verdadeiro alvoroço, Chrissie passou por todos com cuidado, oferecendo biscoitos, ouvindo murmúrios de agradecimento aqui e ali.

-Ei Jimmy! - chamou Robert com um sorriso no rosto, deixando o pequeno May desconfiado - sabe do que eu lembrei agora?

-Não e tô com medo de querer descobrir - Jimmy foi sincero.

-Ah eu já sei o que é - Felix se juntou à conversa - revanche na competição de biscoitos?

-Aham, lembra que ficou faltando tio Freddie e tio Roger competirem? - lembrou Rob - que tal fazermos isso agora?

-Eu topo! - Freddie logo se ofereceu.

-Então vamos lá! - Roger aceitou o desafio, já trazendo uma cadeira para o meio da sala.

Freddie fez o mesmo e a posicionou na frente do amigo. Entre risadas, Chrissie colocou uma nova forma de biscoitos numa terceira cadeira entre os dois.

-Parece que dessa vez nos safamos, hein, John - Brian comentou num tom de voz baixo para Deaky.

-Psiu, Bri, não dá ideia - John rebateu, mas brincando.

-Olha, vocês dois entram no lugar do perdedor pra decidir quem entre nós quatro é o grande vencedor - Roger chamou a atenção dos outros dois companheiros.

-Ah nem vem, Rog, eu fiquei meio mal depois daquele dia - Brian disse preocupado com seu próprio estado.

-Não queremos ficar sem guitarrista e já aproveitando, vou me incluir também, ou baixista na banda - John apoiou Brian.

-Deixa eles, Rog - Freddie gesticulou com desdém - vamos nós dois mesmo!

-Vamos lá, sr. Mercury! - Roger esfregou as mãos, empolgado.

-Tá, eu vou dizer já - Felix se posicionou perto da cadeira dos biscoitos - já que tio Bri e tio John não vão competir, vão ficar prestando atenção pra ver quem vai comer mais.

-Certo, nisso eu posso ajudar - Brian comentou sobre sua função na brincadeira.

-Então, estão prontos? - disse Felix, deixando seu pai e tio na expectativa.

Freddie e Roger assentiram, se concentrando na tarefa que estavam prestes a realizar.

-Já! - anunciou Felix com todo entusiasmo.

Brian e John prestaram atenção nos seus colegas, Chrissie, Veronica e Dominique seguravam o riso, as crianças discutiam pra ver quem ganharia. Fatidicamente, sobrou um último biscoito na mesa, que Roger e Freddie pegaram ao mesmo tempo e não soltaram de jeito nenhum. O biscoito acabou quebrando diante de duas forças opostas e os dois amigos enfiaram suas metades na boca com rapidez.

-Bri, Deaky, quem ganhou? - Roger perguntou, ainda de boca cheia.

-Hã... Espera um pouco, Rog - John pediu e se inclinou um pouco na direção de Felix que estava na sua frente - aquela última metade de biscoito vale alguma coisa, Juiz Taylor?

-Acho que sim, tio - Felix acabou cedendo - vamos dar essa colher de chá pra eles.

-Valeu, filhão! - Roger lhe ofereceu sua mão espalmada e o menino completou o "toca aqui!".

-Certo, quem ganhou? - Freddie retomou o assunto, impaciente.

-Pelas minhas contas, foram 18 e meio do Freddie e 15 e meio do Roger - Brian disse - concorda comigo, John?

-É, pra mim o Freddie ganhou, também - John respondeu - sinto muito, Rog.

-Ah mas eu vou querer uma revanche! - Roger logo exigiu, dando tapinhas na cadeira.

-Vão ter que esperar sair mais biscoitos - Chrissie avisou, dando um sorriso de desculpas.

-Sem problemas, vamos ter tempo pra nos recuperar - Freddie ponderou - e esse dia tá sendo ótimo! Já são duas vitórias pra mim!

-Duas por que? - John perguntou curioso.

-As crianças me ensinaram a andar de bicicleta e eu aprendi! - ele contou a novidade completamente animado.

-Sério, Freddie? Não acredito! - Roger se espantou - eu quero ver você andar, agora!

-Não seja por isso - Freddie replicou, já se levantando e indo para fora, sendo seguido por Roger, John, Brian e as crianças.

Dominique, Veronica e Chrissie seguiram depois com um pouco menos de pressa. Sem cerimônia, Freddie pegou a bicicleta de Felix e deu uma volta, sorrindo de orgulho e satisfação para os amigos.

Seus três companheiros riram, contentes pelo feito de Freddie. Entre os adultos e as crianças, havia um espírito de alegria que os unia comemorando o momento, que estava sempre presente quando eles estavam juntos, como uma verdadeira família.

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia pra essa história veio de algo que eu li no tumblr uma vez, que o Freddie realmente nunca aprendeu a andar de bicicleta e dirigir. Aproveitei e juntei a ideia da competição dos biscoitos, que me pediram pra fazer o Roger e o Freddie competindo também. Gente, as crianças e o Freddie mais aquela cena dele com o Jimmy aquece o meu coraçãozinho. Espero que o de vocês também. Bom, é isso e até a próxima!


End file.
